


Crush

by _Melodic_ (Sae)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blushing, Bonfires, Confessions, Crushes, Eventual Romance, Fantasizing, Fantasy, Feelings, First Love, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Muggle Studies, Next-Gen, Pumpkins, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Secrets, Sexual Fantasy, Shyness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:58:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8358250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/pseuds/_Melodic_
Summary: Hugo has a hopeless crush on his good friend, Scorpius. How long can he hide his feelings for? Is the situation really as hopeless as he thinks?





	1. Pumpkin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As if dressing as a pumpkin for Muggle Studies isn't embarrassing enough, now his crush is teasing him too. Honestly, though, Hugo doesn't mind the attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd. Written for hp_nextgen100's 103 prompt: _Halloween_

“What _is_ that?” Scorpius’s shoulders shake with laughter.

“It’s my Halloween costume,” Hugo replies moodily.

“Your what?” Scorpius tilts his head, his pretty blond hair falling in front of his face.

“It’s for Muggle Studies,” Hugo mumbles, ducking his head. “Part of our American Muggle tradition curriculum. 

“I see,” Scorpius responds amusedly, his lips curving into a broad smile. “You make a rather dashing pumpkin.”

“Don’t,” Hugo warns, looking down and frowning.

“Sorry,” Scorpius murmurs sincerely. “Honestly, I think you look cute.”

Hugo’s cheeks flame bright red. Scorpius squeezes his shoulder reassuringly and Hugo’s heart pounds against his chest.

“Thanks.”


	2. Beauty in the Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugo does his best to hide his growing feelings and basks in the warm affection of his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd. Written for hp_nextgen100's 104 prompt: _Bonfire Night_.

The bright flames of the bonfire flicker against the evening sky; smoky orange and brilliant yellow. Light dances across Scorpius’s face casting shadows that highlight his sharp features. He looks absolutely beautiful; cloaked in the warmth of the fire, pale hair lit by the fiery glow, his grey eyes soft and searching.

Scorpius’s gaze lands upon Hugo, his lips spreading into a wide grin. Hugo’s breath catches in his throat, heat rising in his cheeks as Scorpius walks over.

“Hey.” Scorpius casually throws an arm around Hugo’s shoulder. “I was looking for you.”

“You were?” Hugo inwardly cringes at the crack in his voice.

“Yeah. It’s almost curfew, I thought you might not make it.”

“I—I got delayed on the way out.” Hugo does his best to ignore the heat radiating from Scorpius’s arm as it remains firmly draped across his shoulders. “Sorry to keep you waiting.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Scorpius reassures. “It was worth the wait.”

Hugo tries to reply but the words get stuck in his throat, his lips sealed shut.

“I love this time of year,” Scorpius sighs. “It’s a beautiful night, isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Hugo replies, sneaking a peek at Scorpius’s elegant profile. “Absolutely beautiful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos/Comments = <3  
> 


	3. When Morning Comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get heated as Hugo happily recalls spending the night under the stars with his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd. Written for hp_nextgen100's 105 prompt: _The Morning After_.

Sunlight filters through the window, the room slowly filling with hues of gold and pink as early morning announces itself. Hugo rolls over, turning his back on the rays of light and burrows his face into his pillow. He inhales deeply and is bombarded with the smoky scent of campfire and pine needles.

Memories of last night flood in and Hugo smiles softly against the cool sheets. He can still feel the steady warmth of Scorpius’s arm against his shoulder.

They sat out for hours, until the roaring bonfire reduced to sparking embers. Scorpius drifted off, his head heavy as it fell onto Hugo’s shoulder. Hugo can still feel the strands of hair against his cheek, feather soft and smelling of fresh rain.

Heat pools in Hugo’s stomach at the memory, his cock stirring beneath the covers. He slips his hand into his pants and curls his fingers around his growing erection. How nice it would’ve been to stay out there all night, laying on the soft grass and staring at the stars. How sweet it would have been to lean over, cup Scorpius’s cheek with his hand and capture his lips in a kiss. Hugo slowly pumps his cock as his imagination runs wild. Scorpius’s mouth would have been warm and welcome, his tongue wet and slippery against Hugo’s.

Hugo increases the speed of his strokes, a steady stream of pre-come sliding down his shaft. In his fantasy, Hugo would be brave and forward. He would press Scorpius onto the ground, straddle his hips and devour his mouth. He would wrap his hands around Scorpius’s wrists, pin him down and grind their hard pricks together.

_Oh, Merlin._

Hugo can see it now: Scorpius writhing beneath him, his plush lips parting as moans escape his pretty mouth. Hugo’s thighs tighten, his hand a blur over his dripping cock. Hugo can even hear Scorpius’s seductive voice, deep and trembling as he calls out his name.

_Hugo. Yes, Hugo!_

“Hugo?”

Hugo’s cock pulses in his hand, his release spilling over his fingers.

“Hey, Hugo! You awake yet? Let’s grab some breakfast.”

_Fuck._

“Yeah, I’m up,” Hugo replies, his voice rough. “Go ahead, I’ll meet you there.” 

Hugo listens to the sound of Scorpius’s retreating footsteps from behind the curtains. He casts a cleaning spell and shuts his eyes on a heavy sigh.

Merlin, he’s in deep.


	4. Rumours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugo confronts his sister and discovers his crush might not be as secret as he thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd. Written for hp_nextgen_100's 106 prompt: _Sibling Rivalry_

Envy curls in Hugo’s stomach as he watches the two of them from across the corridor. She’s smiling widely, her curly hair barely contained in the messy bun on top of her head. She leans closer to whisper to him. It’s not enough that Rose has always had better grades and is far more popular than Hugo, now she has to take Scorpius away as well.

Hugo tells himself to look away, but his traitorous body stays glued to the spot. Scorpius is nodding his head eagerly, a faint blush staining his cheeks as Rose continues to speak quietly in his ear. Jealousy turns to bitterness and, before he can stop himself, Hugo marches across the hall and grabs Rose by the wrist.

“Hugo?” Rose’s brow furrows in confusion as he pulls her into an empty classroom.

“How could you, Rose?” Hugo crosses his arms angrily. “You know how I feel!”

“About what?” Rose asks blandly.

“Scorpius,” Hugo hisses. “I might not have confessed it in so many words but I know that you _know_.”

“Oh Hugo.” Rose sighs sadly and pats his shoulder. “Of course I know. _Everyone_ knows.”

“Everyone?” Hugo swallows loudly.

“Basically,” Rose replies. “Even your dear Scorpius has become suspicious.”

“Merlin, he has?” Terror rises in Hugo’s throat.

“That’s what we were just talking about. He wanted to know if the rumours were true.”

“What did you tell him?” Hugo’s heart beats wildly against his chest.

“I told him he should ask you directly.” Rose smirks.

“Rose!” Hugo whines.

“Don’t worry baby brother.” Rose squeezes his shoulder once more before heading for the door. “Just be honest with him. I think you’ll be happily surprised by his reaction.”

Rose walks out the classroom, leaving Hugo lost in bundle of nerves and anticipation.


	5. Melt Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugo finally confesses his feelings to Scorpius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd. Written for HP_NEXTGEN100's 107 prompt: _'Tis the season to..._

Fluttering snow lands lightly against the windowpane, kissing the glass gently before melting away. The heat from the castle soaks through the stones and tall windows, resolutely keeping the chill of winter outside.

Hogwarts looks resplendent; giant wreaths hang on the doors, holly floats through the air, and glittering lights twinkle from the many pine trees in the hall. Everything is bright and merry, but Hugo’s mind is elsewhere, his body trembling with an onslaught of nerves.

“Hugo?” Hugo jumps as Scorpius appears by his side, a concerned look on his face. “Is everything alright? Your note said it was urgent.”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Hugo wrings his hands nervously, eyes darting around as students hurry to their next class and the hall begins to empty. “I just—I needed to talk to you.”

“Okay?” Scorpius’s brow furrows in confusion.

“Well, I needed to _tell_ you something.”

“I’m listening.”

“Right.” Hugo exhales a shaky breath. “The thing is...well—look how festive Hogwarts is! The holidays are approaching and, er…”

“You needed to urgently tell me Christmas is coming?” 

“No!” Hugo sighs and shakes his head. “‘Tis the season, right?” Scorpius raises a questioning eyebrow but Hugo just drives on. “I mean, it’s a good time of the year to be honest and come clean. Well, I like you.” Scorpius’s eyes widen but he doesn’t seem overly shocked. “I mean, I _really_ like you. As in I adore you and think of you all the time and imagine what it would be like to kiss you and…” Hugo flushes violently. “...do other thing as well.”

“Hugo—”

“I’m sorry if that ruins our friendship or anything but I had to tell you how I felt, I couldn’t keep it in anymore and—”

“Hugo—”

“I hope you aren’t disgusted or too upset and we can still be friends—”

“Hugo!”

“What?” Hugo swallows roughly and peers up at Scorpius’s searching eyes.

“Shut up.” Scorpius smiles widely and leans forward.

_Oh._

Scorpius’s lips are dry and slightly chapped, not the soft wetness Hugo had always imagined, but his mouth is warm and eager. It’s better than any fantasy, better than the longing dreams, better than anything in the world. All his surroundings melt away and there's just Scorpius’s hands cupping his cheeks and his tongue sliding against Hugo’s lips. This is happening, it’s actually happening. Hugo debates pinching himself, to see if perhaps he really is in a dream, but he decides his hands are better put elsewhere. He slides his fingers through Scorpius’s hair, tangling them into the silky strands.

A fit of giggling breaks the spell and Hugo pulls away slowly, blinking in shock as a small group of third year girls whisper animatedly before scurrying off. Scorpius looks pleased, his now swollen lips spreading into a satisfied grin.

“We should get to class,” Hugo dazedly remarks, his head still in the clouds.

Scorpius merely smirks in response before leaning in again and speaking softly against Hugo’s lips.

“Class can wait.”


	6. How to Start the New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugo and Scorpius share a New Years kiss... and a bit more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd. Written for hp_nextgen_100's 108 prompt: _New Years Eve_.

_It’s just a kiss_ , Hugo repeats over and over again in his head. It’s not as if he hasn’t had his share of kisses with Scorpius over the last few days. In fact, Hugo’s heart swells as the memories come rushing in; sneaking chaste kisses between classes, mouths meeting in unspoken promises.

Somehow, however, tonight feels different. Scorpius slipped Hugo a note earlier, asking to meet him at the Astronomy Tower. It’s now only five minutes until midnight and Hugo’s heart feels like it might burst from his chest. The glittering stars in the night sky do little to distract Hugo from the nerves dancing across his skin.

“Hugo.” Scorpius appears, looking like an angel as the moon reflects off his pale hair. Hugo’s knees nearly buckle at the sight. “I hope I didn’t keep you waiting.”

“No, I’m—it’s fine.” Hugo swallows roughly, cheeks flaming red as Scorpius steps closer. Even after so many stolen kisses he still gets terribly flustered having Scorpius so near.

“I thought this would be the perfect place to ring in the New Year together.” Scorpius smirks. “You did promise to be my New Year’s kiss.”

Hugo nods in response, his heart thudding as Scorpius steps even closer. Scorpius casts a modified Tempus with his wand, the seconds winding down with a gentle clicking sound. Scorpius cups Hugo’s cheeks, leaning forward and Hugo closes his eyes at the first press of those soft lips against his.

It’s like heaven every single time. Hugo is instantly transported to some other universe where nothing else exists but the firm pressure against his mouth and the taste of mint and sunshine on his tongue. Hugo’s fingers tangle in Scorpius’s hair, delighting in the feathery soft feel as the strands brush against his skin.

Scorpius deepens the kiss and Hugo is certain he sees stars, bright and vivid against the darkness of his closed eyes. Already this kiss feels different, just as Hugo suspected, and the intensity only increases as Hugo finds himself pressed against the stone wall.

Arousal stirs in his stomach, spreading through his body, and his cock swells inside his trousers. Scorpius’s hands cling to Hugo’s arms, firm and steady as he keeps him pinned to the wall. Hugo has a brief flash of embarrassment, fearful of Scorpius’s reaction when he realizes just how affected Hugo is. The anxiety is swept away and replaced with a thrill of anticipation when he feel the hard length of Scorpius’s erection brush against his thigh.

“Hugo,” Scorpius gasps against his mouth, rocking gently against him. “Hugo…”

Hugo starts as he realises Scorpius is asking, wants to know if this is okay. 

It’s more than okay.

“Yes,” Hugo hisses in return, losing the will to care about how he sounds. “Please.”

Scorpius responds by capturing his mouth into a searing kiss again, adjusting their bodies until their trouser-covered cocks line up. Hugo’s prick throbs at the touch, straining against the fabric for more of that delicious friction.

It’s soon all a blur of messy kisses, wet mouths, and delightful pressure that builds and builds. The hard press of Scorpius’s cock against his is too much and yet not enough. He wants more, _needs_ more, but can’t find the words to ask. Scorpius, mind reader that he is, releases Hugo’s arms and grabs Hugo’s arse. He squeezes and kneads, pulling Hugo tighter against his body. 

“Scorpius, I—”

“Yes,” Scorpius groans, his hips stuttering and his face twisting into an expression of pure pleasure.

Hugo tips over the edge, cock throbbing as it spurts its release in his pants. His head swims in the aftermath, floating pleasantly somewhere distant. He hardly notices the cleaning spell Scorpius casts on them both, or the way he slides slowly to the floor with Scorpius’s arms wrapped around him.

“You know,” Scorpius finally says after a few minutes of silent, soft kisses. “They say whatever you do at midnight is what you’ll likely be doing for the entire next year.”

“Do they?” Hugo asks, still hazy in the aftermath of his orgasm.

“I think it’s going to be a great year,” Scorpius murmurs, his breath tickling against Hugo’s ear.

Hugo wholeheartedly agrees.


End file.
